Emmett's Day With Bella
by Love Promise
Summary: This a my first story I wrote. It has Bella and Emmett. Edward is going on a hunting trip and Bella gets stuck with Emmett. It is funny, and they have a little competition.


Emmett Spends A Day With Bella

(This is my first time writing this story, so please forgive me if it is not as funny as others.)

EmPOV

I watched as Bella just lied there, not moving. I ran down stairs and cooked some eggs. I ran back up with a plate of eggs for Bella a moved them around near her nose. She turned and faced the other way. I set the eggs next the bed, jumped on the bed and scared the hell out of Bella.

"HOLY, EMMET!!!" Bella yelled at me, "What was that for?!?!" She didn't look happy.

I smiled, "Edward and them went out hunting, and I am supposed to watch you!" I said with a excited smile on my face. I had a great idea about what we were going to do today.

Bella rolled her eyes and got out of bed, "Why with you?" Bella asked

"I am not thirsty, but he is, I volunteered!" I pulled her out of bed and went through her clothes, "Put these on!" I told her.

She took them and stared, "What the HELL are you doing throwing my clothes around for?" She asked me, "and why are there eggs on the desk beside the bed?" I turned and looked at them

"Oh those, they were plan A, but I had plan B instead." I smiled and left the room while she got dressed.

BellaPOV

Why did Emmett have to do that? I thought, what was he up to? I have to find out soon before I agree to it. I got out some clothes that matched and ate the eggs on the desk. What did he use these eggs for? I ran downstairs and found Emmett at the table. "So what are we going to do today?" I asked as I sat down.

"We, are going to a list of things!" He told he with his happy smile. I didn't like that smile very much, but what ever made him happy I guess. So I smiled back and sat limp in my seat. He started to read off the list. "1. See who can hold their breath the longest, 2. see who can read the fastest, 3. see who is stronger, 4. who can sing better, and 5. who can dance better!" I looked up and saw he handed me the list. I was still half asleep, and picked up the list.

"Okay, Emmett, start with the torture!" I said as I got up. He grabbed me and set me on the couch.

"Stay here be right back!" He said going up the stairs. I started to fall asleep again but he stopped me. When I opened up my eyes, all this stuff was in front of me.

"What is all of this?" I asked looking at the water in a pool, two pile of books, weight lifts, sing star, and dance, dance, revolution, all over the floor.

"This is what we are going to do today!" Emmett told me, "Lets start with reading!"

"Wait, the list says see who can hold their breath the longest, why are we reading first?" I asked confused. He dropped the books on my lap.

"I didn't say we would do this list in order!" Emmett told me, and I sighed.

Of coarse Emmett was going to win, no if's and's or but's about it! I looked at him wondering if he was going to speed read with his pile of books. "You know you will win because you can go faster than me." I told him annoyed.

"I know, but I will read the book instead of skipping it" Emmett told me, I gave him my annoyed face and he just smiled. I knew what he was up to. He wanted to see if I would go along with his list. I was, my way.

1 Hour Later:

"Done!" Emmett shouted, I jumped when he yelled. He was up off the couch and took all the books up stairs, even the one I was in the middle of.

Bella: 0

Emmett:1

BellaPOV

I saw Emmett going in and out of the doors he kept bring things out side and back. So I decided to get off the couch and look outside. What the HELL was a pool doing out there. Next thing I know he threw one of Alice's swim suits at me. "Why do I have to wear this?" I asked him annoyed, again.

"We are going to see who can hold there breath the longest!" Emmett told me with his evil smile again.

"Fine!" I told him, I went upstairs to change and came downstairs to find Emmett waiting for me. Next thing I knew he grabbed me and we were outside by the pool. I had to be maybe, 5 feet or more. How big did these pools get? I asked myself. So I got in and we started, of coarse he won! I had little hope. So I popped up after 3 minutes and got out of the pool. I felt him grab my arm.

"What do you think your doing?" He asked me, I looked at him with confusion.

"Umm... getting ready for the next torture on the list." I told him, he pulled me back in the water and put his hands on my shoulders.

"Silly Bella, we are going to see who is stringer. We are going to see who can lift the heavy weights out of the water!" Emmett said with excitement. I groaned and hung my head down. The weights were already there, and waiting for me.

"I give up on this one Emmett. You win this round!" I told him in total defeat. I didn't feel like lifting weights after what happened with Rene.

Bella: 0

Emmett: 3

I was starting to think about the last two things on the list, singing and dancing. At least they were things having to go with video games and you just followed the rules. I had nothing to worry about. "So what's next?" I asked, "singing or dancing?" I asked with a grin on my face.

"This time you can choose!" Emmett said and waited for me to choose. I thought for a moment, then decided.

"Okay Emmett, singing first!" I said and grabbed the microphone from his hand. He plugged in the game and we started to sing.

( 1 hour later )

"HA! BEAT YA!" I shouted and Emmett gave me a frown. I smiled, and got up to hook up the dance game. I was sure to beat him at this too.

"I just let you win!" He lied, he got out the dance mats.

( 1 hour later again )

I danced to different songs and beat him at all of them. He must of known the dance moves to them. I thought it was funny to watch him dance, when the songs are slow and he moves fast. Then he gave me a sour look and packed the things away. Then sat on the couch, "So what's next?" I asked, he looked at me.

"Nothing, we finished the list." he didn't look happy about that, but gave me a tiny smile. Then he flicked on the tv, I sat there, wondering if he really meant it.

"How about I choose the other thing?" I asked, He looked at me and I smiled, and evil smile, I had the perfect idea that he would lose at.

"Fine, what is the other thing?" He asked, looking grumpy.

"How about, who ever can look the best in girl clothes1" I said and watched his expression.

"Aww.. sounds challenging, I accept!" He said and had an evil grin. We ran up stairs, I picked out things to wear from Alice's closet, and Emmett looked for things in Rose's. We put them on and came into the living room.

"I look better!" I yelled, with makeup on and everything. He looked at me from head to toe.

"No, I do!" He smiled, he had makeup on too. Just then, Edward and them came in the door. Emmett spun around and was surprised at what they were seeing. I smiled and ran over to Edward.

"What is going on here, and why is Emmett wearing Rose's clothes?" Edward asked. I told him the story, and he chuckled. Then I told him that I had the idea of who could look better in girls clothes, and I won.

"The only problem is, we're tied up." I told him and smiled, "Do you think you could break the tie?" I asked, and smiled.

Emmett:3

Bella:3

"Hmm.. I guess I could do this one, who ever can kiss me the best, wins." he said and laughed. I stretched up on my toes and kissed him passionately. Then when we were done, Emmett had his clothes back on and his nose wrinkled.

"Why... why... WHY, did you have to do that one Edward?!" He yelled and stomped to his room. We both laughed and I kissed him even more. He pulled away and picked me up. We walked up the stairs to his room, and I realized I won, and Emmett lost, that was a first!

Bella:4

Emmett:3


End file.
